


A Squib's Pride

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Arrogance, Canon Gay Character, Canon Het Character, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Implied Het, Insults, Knives, M/M, Military Background, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pre-The Night Manager (TV), Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Lucius needed a wake-up call about squibs and he was happy to provide it.





	

Corkoran had stood in deliberate view of the male Malfoys for two minutes before the young Malfoy asked a question. “Father, why is the short man in green clothes staring at us ?”

Lucius dismissed him, of course. The bastard. “Ignore him, Draco, he’s just a filthy squib. Your grandfather said the Corkorans were Pure-bloods once, but it must have diluted along with their height.”

“Well, hello to you too, Lucius.” He walked up to the white blond haired man. “I’m surprised you’re not wearing black robes, they really make you stand out. But, we’ve never had problems with that have we ? Still so pretty, even after marrying your cousin. How is Narcissa by the way ? I haven’t seen her yet.”

“Narcissa is talking to Justice Bones. What do you want, Lance ?”

“Ooh, you used my first name, I must have moved up in the world since our last meeting.” Ten years ago the arrogant sod had ditched him at the Thames. “Don’t worry, I’m not staying long, I just wanted you to know something.” An adrenaline rush as he slammed Lucius against the wall and brought a serrated blade flush with the pale throat. His gentle whisper accompanied by a caress that drew blood. “Think of me before you go insulting another squib, old love, because much as you like to talk you wizards aren’t all you’re chalked up to be. A knife to the heart will kill you as surely as it will a muggle and I wouldn’t want to deprive Draco of his father over such a trivial matter.”

By now Lucius was starting to struggle with his composure. “Alright, I understand.”

“I should hope so. Do enjoy your first year of school, Draco, I hear Hogwarts is all sorts of fun.”

The boy looked about to piss himself from fear. “I-I will, thank you, sir.”

His point well-made he turned and strode from the Ministry for Magic’s ball for the Board of Governors. All he needed now was a drink and a bloke to end the night on a perfect note.


End file.
